Friends of chaos
by ziggykat12
Summary: Merlins court sorcerer and Arthur's king but what happens after the legend. to their children? chaos kids. First fan fic be nice and I don't know if I should continue so please let me know. T cuz im not sure where this is going
1. Chapter 1

Friends of chaos

"Get outta the way" came the shriek as several people rounded the corner skidding in the process. George had only been a guard for 2 weeks and he was already losing his sanity, it was holding by a thin thin…Thin thread. He winced as there was a crash of something probably priceless and undoubtedly irreplaceable, as these people burst into view. The one at the forefront was Alexandra the court sorcerer's daughter and resident trouble. As he was only a new addition to the guards of Camelot, he only knew certain things and one was if she was involved trouble was never far behind. She was about 7 years, with a pale complexion with sharp features and raven black hair like her farther, but the most striking feature was her eyes they were a bright deep green and if he said so very unnerving, and at the moment fixed with a mix of fright adrenaline excitement and mischief.

Several knights and guards were in hot pursuit, meaning there had been a prank gone awry. George took a deep breath sent his eyes skyward stepping into the line of fire. Honestly when he said he would give his life for the kingdom this was not what he had in mind. So there he was arms outstretched ready to catch the "problem". However this "problem" had too much experience. He knew to be caught by a dumb witted guard, her eyes narrowed. He could see the cogs whirring in her brain as she sped up her escape, tongue out in concentration and deftly dodged by skidding under his legs. Letting out a whoop of triumph continuing her run. However unlike her the knights/guards in pursuit were nowhere near as nimble, resulting in the CRASH! Of armour and a rather undignified heap of knights and guards.

Alexandra skidded round the corner, with her pursuers hot on her heels. No way was this rabble gunna take her. Her plan had been spectacular amazing and totally epic, but had one draw back. She got caught. It had been so innocent the prince was in study, so there was no one to dissuade her from her plans. Lord Pratpain had been on at her father, again saying horrid things when he thought no one heard. So a little revenge was enacted. It was only a couple of tomatoes of the balcony really. She wasn't supposed to know he'd slip and fall in the horse….

Never mind. The long and short was she got done.

There was the new guy. She grinned to herself. Perfect. He didn't know her trick she outwitted him 100000000000 brain cells to1. Her tongue out she sped up. She'd only really been playing with them, knights needed their exercise after all. Kept them on their toes. She executed her dodge to perfection, skidding under his legs and waited for the resulting CRASH and effectively stopping her hunters.

She gave a chuckle as she rounded the corner, continuing in an unconcerned stroll.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey if this is up means this is continuing this is a bit boring admittedly but will get better promise its necessary also there will be more magic. _

Alexandra carried on. Smirking to herself all in all a very productive day. Although she knew she was in for it when her dad came back.

"Alex" she turned at the mention of her name, coming face to face with none other than the prince Amhar. He was the spitting image of his farther, Blonde hair blue eyes the works. But had his mothers personality, which was completely the opposite of her rash, act first questions later, I don't care if I lose a limb just DO IT! attitude. He was quietly assertive and had an aura of control. He was the same age and secretly he enjoyed her pranks but was to "mature to do/say anything"

"What did you think you were doing" he demanded. (loudly) "Lord Agravaine is practically baying for your blood, I mean tomatoes and horse poo what is it with you" he continued his rant. "You're gunna be in serious trouble if you keep it up"

Alexandra had stopped listening at "what" she heard this speech several times a day or more. She swore they all practiced it in the mirror each morning. She just looked around airily completely unperturbed. If lord Agravaine would insist on being a leather clad baddie then she would continue to be the helpful/unhelpful avenger.

"and I bet you used magic to"

"I did not!" she snapped back into reality "magic would be wasted on him. Sides I can pull a prank without magic." The prince raised his eyebrows. But let it go.

"Well the royal couple from Mercia are coming next week" the court is going mad. Preparations galore we have to keep from trouble. Please for me Alex." Dam he was pouting puppy dog eyes. She wanted to resist but her mouth was already moving.

"Yeah k I guess" Dam it should be illegal to use that look on you friends, anyone above the age of 15 yea fine but not a 7 year old.

"Alex" A grin spread the full width of her face as she saw the prince do the same. It was Gwaine. She loved Gwaine he was her favourite adopted uncle as he encouraged her on the path of causing problems.

He strolled casually into view from the direction he had been to the tavern. He strode forward and clapped her on the back, nodding at the prince. "What's this bout tomatoes and poo" he asked "I couldn't be anything to do with you would it my angel" he said putting on a cheesy grin, knowing full well what his "angel" was capable of. Alex put on her doe eyes and omitted her pout. Oh yes she mastered the innocent look long ago.

"A fallen angel" came the rather un-princely snort.

"nope uncle Gwaine" she popped the "p" shooting a quick daggers in the princes direction.

"Good. And since it wasn't I will have no problems telling you there's a fairly furious daddy warlock coming this general direction." He said breezily. Alexandra grinned sheepishly. "how furious?"

"Very" came the reply.

"Um well…. I….Uh…..Have to go in the opposite general direction, which is completely unrelated to the….Erm,….Prank or that he's angry"

"…."

"Buy. Thanks for the heads up" and she bolted.

The prince rolled his eyes and muttered something and Gwaine chuckled as Merlin rounder the corner. He eyed up the duo suspiciously.

"Where is she" he asked rather wearily.

The prince shrugged "wherever she went. Who knows?"

Gwaine was grinning full blown now "I don't know ill go check the tavern" he said already moving"

"Wha. Gwaine. wait. you. Just. But… Arggggggggg. Merlin was running his fingers through his already unkempt hair. "if you see her please tell her, I was looking and to find me" he sighed. He was obviously worried as everyone was about this trip. Well everyone but Alex.

"Yes of course" came the reply she should behave but….."

"Wait till she sees the dress" Merlin finished. He knew there was going to be full blown war when it came to that, Alexandra never wore dresses almost unheard of for any other noble. She swore never to put on the vile garment, so war was the only option.

They all knew how it would play out Shouting match, improvised escape on Alex's part, capture and forced into the dress. Resulting in her not talking to anyone for weeks on end.

That would the prince knew would be something to look forward to as he walked away from the overly stressed out warlock.

_It will get better. () ()_

_O o_

_X_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow really sorry it took so long but I have exams, so here this is the last boringish chap gets better from here on out._

_Merlin is not mine _

After she had made a "tactical retreat". Alexandra carried on walking. Humming rather absentmindedly to herself.

Boredom sets in pretty quickly for a child on the run, trying to escape problems and punishment, like for example that dress. Oh yes she knew about the dress, as troublesome as she was, she wasn't stupid. Last time things had not gone in her favour. She won the shouting match with insults and snarky remarks, but eventually lost the war.

Oh but this time she had a cunning plan. Yes she mentally congratulated herself on her genius. They couldn't make her ware the dress if she wasn't there.

Few days later she was ready, and there was no way on gods green earth was she staying in Camelot, She may have promised to be good but she couldn't be bad if she was gone. Right?

Her farther had scolded her for her poop prank, and Agravaine had smirked (rather evilly) all the way through, Leaving her sulking in the vaults.

No. She was not supposed to be here but did she care. No. Camelot's guards were horrific how the purge happened no one will ever guess, but that was one of the things that she just wasn't supposed to pick at, a very taboo subject.

Her plan was laid out she was ready but…..

Something was bugging her. Something big black and strictly off limits.

It was unrím déoflcræft unlybwyrhta. A book of spells that could cripple a kingdom, or so her farther said.

She however doubted this simply because he never let her near spell books anymore, especially after finding the goblins hand book.

But… That was funny.

Itching powder had the knight jumping like fleas that they thought they had. Hair loss made Gwaine sulk in his chambers whilst consuming more mead than an elephant that needed to forget, subsequently making him as grouchy as a lion with a hole in his head. Flatulence in the council, the gas could have killed an army, and to top it all off when she was found out her farther went redder that a tomato, Arthur pouted and popped a vein on his head you could see the steam coming out of their ears.

So all in all very productive.

This book called to her, a quick glance around so nobody saw her looking suspicious, and she grabbed the book. The guards were playing dice, although she could outsmart them easily, either with intelligence or something shiny.

She slipped away quietly. Eyes skimming the book as she opened. She couldn't wait dress or not she had to see what was inside, she gently opened it and…

"Alex"

Dam, the prince stupid idiotic prat with the worst timing ever. "Alex what are you" he trailed off eyes narrowing as he studied her guilty/innocent face. She batted her eye lashes comically.

"Nothin" she drawled shuffling over to the door.

"Oh really because it it looks like your up to no good, what is that?"

"Drat" what she put up her hand.

"No in the other hand"

"nope still nothing" she said instigating a swap.

His eyebrow disappeared into his hairline. Grow men quivered at the sight of the well practiced Gaius eyebrow of doom, They had spent the whole of age 6 practicing.

They could do the Gaius Your lying to me, Merlin eyebrow. The I'm evil hell yeah! Morgana smirk. The Don't call me fat, very manly kingly Arthur pout. The Don't worry I constantly kiss hug and flirt my way through the population of Camelot, but I still love you, Gwen eyes and the Merlin I'm in deep deep trouble, and am in the process of coming up with a plausible/not so plausible excuse grin. The latter she was currently using.

Her eyes flashed the deep gold they did as she performed magic. The spell book hovering behind her, as she raised both hands.

The prince lunged, she dodged and sprinted, the prince in hot pursuit.

Quickly she flicked through the pages and bingo!

"áþ þes burg edesung byre egþwirf druncnian for mĭn hwyrftweg" she shouted.

Crash she was rugby tackled to the ground

"what did you do!" Amhar screeched like a banshee.

Alex frowned to be honest she wasn't sure the spell said some thing about acting youth and drunkenness and then about escape which was what she was focused on.

"I don't…"

BANG!

They shared a look and sprinted in the direction of the noise.

_Thanks for reading_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey soz for my rubbish updating but thats the way it is i'd be lying if i said i hadn't been busy but no excuses. There is a bad swear once in this you can avoid it though._

_enjoy_

They had sprinted directly towards the throne room where the noise had come from and the sight that greeted them was…

"Oh my Fucking god!" the prince shouted and Alex gave a low whistle. For there in all their glory were their fathers sitting unabashed in the middle of the floor. The only problem. They were babies.

The king had his big toe in his mouth and Merlin the grand court sorcerer had a massive snot bubble threatening to explode out of his nose.

"Ah"….. Alex said "this might be a slight problem."

The prince looked at her expressions flitting across his face, they ranged from surprised to gobsmacked to anger to annoyance….and then settled on anger again.

"A PROBLEM" he roared "my father his court sorcerer and god knows what else are babies and the king of where ever is arriving for a peace treaty" he stopped abruptly and his eye widened in a comical fashion and his voice dropped to a whisper "now"

Trumpets sounded as a carriage drew up in front of the castle.

"Oh…. That's not good" Alex murmured "but I have a cunning plan just take care of" she paused and her eyes strayed to their fathers gurgling happily on the room floor. And darted off

The prince was left gaping and suddenly turned a bright shade of red "wait whats that smell" realisation hit him like a falling piano "Alexandra Emrys Ambrosis get back here now!" he roared "I am the prince I cant…. I won't…. He's my father for gods sake" he let off when he knew she wasn't coming back and stared dismayed at his father who was in fact looking very pleased with himself.

After she'd heard the princes roar she'd quickly gone down the palace steps and outside to the king and queen.

"hey" she said "fancy seeing you here"

The king and queen looked thoroughly unimpressed "Who are you where are the trumpets, the feast the elephants and white stallions announcing my arrival" the king asked.

He was a fat man and by fat she meant FAT. He had a pointed nose and very un-nerving vole like eyes, he was dressed in gold like a Buddha statue but less jolly, and his wife no better.

"They ermmmm" she needed a lie "they died yes the elephants and the stallions dropped dead this morning. Tragic really she said I'm surprised you didn't feel the quake they must have been close family"

"Wait what" he asked clearly he had not been paying attention.

"Nothing nothing" she replied nonchalantly "I have been sent to greet you and bring you to the castle, follow me please." Alex said whipping around and leaving so they had no choice but to follow.

They walked or in the case of the king and queen strutted quickly through the maze of corridors till they reached the lock from the outside closet. "well this is where I leave you" Alex said cheerily

"But it's a closet" stammered the queen

"Yes. Yes it is. Now in you get"

"What. listen this is outrageous"

Alex pulled a face "do. I. look. Bothered." She asked "in you go"

The king was about to retaliate but Alex levitated a vase because lets be honest there was always something to knock certain people (king Arthur) out with, and heaved his body into the closet.

"you going the same way" she said turning to his now pale wife, who shook her head and quickly stepped in as Alex closed the door. "We thank you for your co-operation" she chimed and skipped off now feeling suitably better.

_see you whenever xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright hi. I know you probs don't remember who I am but I have come back, with lets face it no excuse. I could give you the ones I give my teachers but you've probably heard them already._

_IDOM _

After her less than brilliant way of taking care of the king and queen Alex sauntered down the halls, wondering what she could do. After about 30seconds of hard thinking (a dangerous past time for her supposedly) she gave up and decided upon going to her room.

The prince was not happy. He would have been happier if every vicious little plot (demon) bunny had come up to eat him alive. He didn't like bunnys their noses twitching like they had something to hide…

But he had more important things to worry on. He had just changed his own fathers nappy, that was wrong on sooooooooo many levels especially since his father had spectacular aim, even as a child. He barely dodged out of the way and lets put it simply that tapestry would need replacing.

He was also slightly worried he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the visiting king or queen, and the kings hide was hard to miss. He couldn't help but wonder what Alex had done to them…it was best he supposed not to think on it to much he was pretty sure he wouldn't like it anyway.

He also hadn't seen anyone else. This worried him. So after putting baby Merlin and Arthur to bed he had begun his hunt for the elusive wild creature that was Alexandra Emrys.

He turned down the hallway when he heard a variety of curses and swears that could make a sailor blush, emitting from Alex's room.

He stopped at the door.

"Oh no you don't you little….."

"Get back into that jar"

" for….WILL YOU JUST HOLD STILL!"

Enough was enough he pushed open the door to be assaulted by a strange black goo.

"Ah ha gotcha" came the triumphant cry as he got a face full of Alex.

The black goo then proceeded to jump off him and hiss. Yes. Hiss at him (he also had the strange feeling it was laughing at him.) It ran down the corridor and turned the corner shrieking.

His eyes followed this frankly strange disturbing thing all the way until it was out of sight. Now it was not uncommon for things to come crawling running or laughing hysterically from Alex's room. No many sane people had been driven to insanity and some insane people had hit the wall even harder, there was that mad old man he came running out of there once preaching things like Kindles and a 3DS. "Who would like some called Dustbin Beaver?" Totally indefinitely unquestionably bonkers but that occurrence. Was. Odd.

He decided to breach the question "what was that?"

Alexs eyes had also followed the creature and she shrugged and gave him a Merlin grin.

"Problem for another day"

He just gaped.

_Yaaa I made it sorry if I offended anyone but can you blame me?_


End file.
